


(May)Be True

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Rose Miller [2]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: Rose Miller, Vampire and hunter..?  She travels with the Winchesters, hunting things.Things are going on... Dean has one-year left, because of the Deal that brought Sam back.Damon went back home, to Mystic Falls. She told him to leave the humans alone, especially Elena. But will he? Or will she have to go back to a place, that she once called home herself?All rights belong to the original writers, Expect for Rose Miller and her storyline.This story can also be found on Wattpad under the same name
Series: Rose Miller [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494611
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Wickery Bridge, one of the roads that lead in and out of Mystic Falls. The moon shines bright.  
______________________  
Mystic Falls, Rosalie looks in the mirror before she leaves the house. She sees her friend waiting. It is market day. Alice burst outs in stories, gossip, sounding enthusiastic.  
Rosalie nods in response, looking at the other side of the road. Stefan smiles at her, Damon waves.  
‘Salvatore brothers.’ Alice whispers.  
Rosalie pulls her friend along and reminds her of the shopping.  
……………………..  
A year later  
…  
Alice makes her way to the market. She sees Stefan talking with Katherine. Someone new, she came to town a few weeks ago. Damon walks over to his brother with a bright smile for the brown-haired girl.  
Alice takes some apples, market day.  
_________________

A car drives into town. A man with raven black hair stands behind a tree. In the car sits a girl with brown hair. He promised Rose, he would leave her alone. 'Damon, you leave Elena alone.' He did not listen.  
He made sure she does not remember him. He knows that she deserves everything she wants. Rose is right, a vampire does not equal, a wonderful life. Elena deserves human life.  
He sighs and turns; a screeching sound makes his heart stop. He freezes, hesitates to look around. He sees a blur; a vampire jumps in the water. What is his brother doing here?  
…………………………  
Stefan jumps. He swims underwater. A family, the only one awake, is the father. Both mother and daughter are already unconscious.  
The man arm motions, he watches the girl in the back. The message is clear: Save her!  
Stefan pulls on the backdoor, removing it from the car entirely. He sees her, freezing for only a second, takes her by her shoulders, getting her out of the vehicle.  
He swims upwards. This girl needs to be alive. He does not know why, but he wants her safe and breathing.  
_________________  
Katherine, Stefan thinks about her. He does not know what happened. In the beginning, he was not interested in her. Something changed. He wants to around her, only him, not his brother.  
Katherine smiles at him, he walks over to her.  
_________________

Damon sees Stefan laying Elena on the ground next to the river. She coughs, spits out some water.  
………………  
He is not the only one looking. There is one person more, sitting high in a tree, looking at both man and the woman struggling to breathe again. The woman looking from above frowns and speeds off.


	2. Chapter 1

Singer Salvage Yard consists of several acres covered in stacked, wrecked cars, Bobby’s house and outbuildings. Trees and a wooden fence ring the area. Dean and Rose stand near the Impala. She is laughing at something, stops when she sees Sam walking their way. He is looking as bothered as the last few days.

‘Sam?’ Dean asks. Rose nods. He sighs, kisses her, and walks away.

‘He is avoiding me.’ Sam grumbles. 

‘You would do the same?’ Rose asks: ‘You’ll have to accept it, or at least hide it better.’

‘I’m looking for a way to let him stay alive. How is it that you’re not?’ 

She sees Dean go inside the house: ‘It is his decision. That does not mean I agree, but I’m not wasting any time either. You don’t want to spend this year fighting.’

______________________

One Week Later

………….

Sam is sitting in the Impala in the dark, reading a book with a flashlight. The header at the top of the page reads “Dr Faustus,” and there is information about Crossroads Deals. 

…………..

In the house, across from Sam. Rose walks up to Dean, topless. He kisses her, they move towards the bed. Throwing his shirt to the other side of the room, she pulls him on top of her.

……………..

Sam answers his phone: ‘Bobby.’

_ ‘Hey. What are you doing?’ _

‘Oh, same old, same old.’

_ ‘You buried in that book again?’  _ Bobby pauses. Sam grimaces. _ ‘Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you aren’t going to find the answer in no book.’ _

‘Then where, Bobby?’

_ ‘Kid, I wish I knew. So where are the other two?’ _

Sam looks at the house: ‘Why are you calling?’

_ ‘I think I finally found something. You better pack your things.’ _

………………

Rose and Dean lay on the bed, one of her legs over his legs. She kisses him and tries to move away.

‘Where are you going?’ He stops her.

‘We should get on the road.’

He moves his hand in circles on her upper arms: ‘There is not even a case yet.’

‘I think there is.’ She says and relaxes in his arms: ‘You didn’t hear the ringing?’

……………..

Later, Sam, Dean and Rose are in the Impala, Dean is driving: ‘What's Bobby got?’

Sam answers from the back: ‘Not much. A crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Ahh, could be demonic omens-…’

‘Or could just be a bad crop and a bug problem.’ Dean counters.

‘Yeah, but it's our only lead.’ Sam answers.

‘Any strange deaths?’ Rose asks, she leans her head on the window.

‘Nothing Bobby could find – not yet, anyway.’

Dean glances at Sam: ‘It's weird, man. I mean, the night the devil's gate opened, all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?’

‘Seventeen.’ Sam tells them.

‘Seventeen. You'd think it would be "Apocalypse Now," but it's been five days and nothing.’

‘They could be waiting for something?’ Rose suggests.

‘It's driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's going to be war, I wish it would just start already.’ Dean reacts.

Rose smirks: ‘Be careful what you wish for.’

__________________

The next morning, Dean and Sam pull up outside a farmhouse. Dean gets out munching on a sandwich or burger. The air is filled with the sound of cicadas. They are talking when Bobby approaches them: ‘So, we’re eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?’

‘Well, I sold my soul. Got a year to live. I am not sweating the cholesterol.’

‘Where is Rose?’ Bobby changes the subject.

‘She should …’ Dean starts and then sees her: ‘She is here.’

‘So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?’ She asks appearing behind Bobby.

He turns: ‘Don’t do that.’

‘So?’ Sam asks.

‘Well, let's find out. Looks like the swarm's ground zero.’

Dean pounds on the door: ‘Candygram!’

‘You’re not going to get an answer.’ Rose says. The others look at her. She pushes open the door: ‘I can smell it, there is dead inside.’ She walks in. The others notice that she does not need an invitation.

‘That does not look good for whoever owns this.’ Sam mumbles.

‘You hear that?’ Dean asks. He follows Rose, a gun drawn. She kicks open the next door; the sounds turn out to be coming from a television, a family of three is seated on the couch, several days dead. 

Sam and Dean recoil at the increased stench. ‘Oh my god.’ says. Bobby enters through the other side of the room and also recoils in horror.

‘What the hell happened here?’ Rose asks them.

‘I don’t know.’ Bobby reacts.

‘Check for sulfur.’ Dean suggests.

The four of them search the room. Rose stops, her head pops up. She can hear something.

‘What is it?’ Dean breathes under his breath, knowing she’ll hear it.

She signals Sam and Bobby to come closer: ‘There are two persons outside. I’m going to check it out.’ She speeds away before they react.

Dean starts to follow, with Bobby directly behind her.

Rose holds a shotgun; it’s aimed at the air. She is staring at the two figures.

‘Isaac? Tamara?’ Bobby asks.

‘You know them?’ Rose asks at the same time that Tamara asks: ‘Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?’

‘I could ask the same.’ Bobby reacts.


	3. chapter 2

Rose holds a shotgun; it’s aimed at the air. She is staring at the two figures.

‘Isaac? Tamara?’ Bobby asks.

‘You know them?’ Rose questions, at the same time, Tamara asks: ‘Bobby. What the hell are you doing here?’

‘I could ask the same.’ Bobby reacts.

___________________

They are all at Tamara’s and Isaac’s place. Rose is on the phone, trying to get some information.

Tamara stares at her. She doesn’t look happy that they ley the vampire in.

‘Honey? Where's the Palo Santo?’ Isaac asks.

‘Well, where did you leave it?’ Tamara asks, her eyes drift away from Rose, who is still on the phone.

‘I don't know, dear. That's why I'm asking.’

‘Palo Santo?’ Dean asks.

‘It's holy wood, from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water. Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them.’ Tamara explains and digs in a bag and pulls out a large, pointed stake. She hands it to Isaac with an affectionate smile.

‘Thank you, Dear.’

‘You would lose your head if it wasn’t for me.’

Sam looks between the two: ‘So, how long have you been married?’

‘Eight years this past June.’ Tamara says.

Isaac looks warmly at her: ‘The family that slays together...’

‘Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?’ Sam asks.

Awkward silence as Tamara and Isaac look at each other, with hard memories.

‘I, uh, you know... I'm sorry. It's not – that's none of my business.’

‘No, no. It's – it's all right.’ Tamara says.

Dean looks around when he feels Rose is standing behind him now: ‘And?’

‘Well – that whole family, cause of death? Dehydration and starvation. There's no signs of restraint, no violence, no struggle. They just sat down and never got up.’ Rose tells them.

‘But there was a fully stocked kitchen just yards away.’ Bobby exclaims.

‘Right. What is this, a demon attack?’ Sam thinks out loud.

‘If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw, and I've seen plenty.’ Bobby says.

‘Me neither.’ Rose adds.

‘Well, what now?’ Dean asks: ‘What should we do?’

‘Uh, "we're" not going to do anything.’ Isaac says.

‘What do you mean?’ Sam asks.

‘Yeah, we don't play well with others.’ Isaac starts and Tamara nods: ‘And we do not work with vampires.’

‘Come on. We could work well together.’ Sam tries. Dean looks disapproving at the couple.

‘I don’t have to work this case, I can go.’ Rose suggest: ‘I’ll be there the next case.’ She tells Dean: ‘I don’t mind.’

‘No offence, but even then, we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate get opened in the first place.’ Isaac refused their offer again.

‘No offence?’ Dean says.

‘This is not going to help.’ Rose says: ‘They’re not going to change their minds.’

‘Look, there are a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are when they'll strike. There aren’t enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us – on all of us.’

‘You’re right Isaac.’ Rose says. She rather plays along than make a scene here: ‘Let’s go.’

……………………………..

Later, at night-time, Rose looks out the window, then shuts the curtains. Out of the darkness beyond the house, a mysterious young woman, with long blonde hair, steps out into the light. She stares at the building.

____________________________

‘Did she say anything?’ Dean asks about the witness.

‘Not really.’ Rose tells him: ‘I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to stay here. You should work together on this one.’ She sighs: ‘I don’t think this one will be easy.’

‘We have you, don’t we?’ Dean says. Rose nods slowly. He lays a hand on her arm: ‘I want you here with us, with me. And they’ll just have to accept that.’

Sam approaches, clearing his throat.

‘What is it you want.’ Dean asks.

‘What are you two doing here.’ Sam asks sarcastically.

‘Talking, she needed a moment.’

Sam looks uncomfortable now. ‘It’s ok, Sam. Did you find anything?’

But before he can answer Bobby enters in a suit. His hair is slicked back. The three of them look at him, impressed. ‘Whoa.’ He whistles: ‘Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?’ Dean says.

‘Attorney for the D.A.'s office. I just spoke to the suspect.’ He answers.

‘Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?’ Sam asks.

Bobby answers: ‘Don't think so. There are none of the usual signs – no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she really wanted those shoes. Spilt a glass of holy water on her just to be sure; nothing.’

‘Maybe she’s just some random whack job.’ Dean suggests.

‘If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence isn’t one of them. Did you boys find anything around here?’ Bobby reacts.

Rose looks around, scanning her surroundings again.

‘No sulfur, nothing.’ Sam says.

‘There is something here.’ She nods to a security camera in the ceiling.

Dean looks at Sam: ‘Check it out.’

…………..

Sam is seated, watching the security footage, as Bobby and Dean hover. Rose stands against the wall. She is looking at Dean, just looking at him. Sometimes it hits her, next year he’ll not be here anymore. She tries not to think about it too much. Because she thinks there is nothing they can do about it.

‘Anything interesting?’ Dean asks his brother.

‘I don't know yet. Might just be a guy...’ They watch what happens on the screen, the redheaded man approaches the blonde woman: ‘Or it might be our guy.’

______________________

Later during the night, outside of the store. Sam leaves the place and walks up the street, hands in his pockets. He senses that he's being followed, stops, and turns. But he sees nothing out of the ordinary.


	4. chapter 3

Sam walks up to a car in the parking lot from the bar. He pounds on the window. Bobby and Dean both jump. He grins at their discomfort and slips into the back seat.

‘That’s not funny.’ Dean reacts.

‘It is.’ Rose chuckles, she stands outside, the door of the car stands open. She stares at the bar.

‘Yeah. Uh, all right, so – so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen. He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago.’ Sam tells them.

‘The night the Devil's Gate opened?’ Dean asks.

‘Yeah.’

Rose walks away from the car, something is going on inside. There is a song playing on the jukebox. She hears fighting, she is walking closer and closer to the bar.

‘Hey, what are you doing.’

She turns her head to Dean, but there is a loud banging on the door. She moves fast, opens the door. Tamara and Isaac are inside, they’re held back, by black-eyed people, demons. They’re all… possessed. She kicks a demon away from Tamara and pushes another one out of the way: ‘Get out!’ She yells. Isaac looks at her. ‘Now.’ Rose screams, fighting off three at ones. Tamara kicks someone and pulls Isaac behind her.

……………..

Dean sees Rose rush into the bar. He runs closer, there is a fight happening.

‘What is she doing?’ Bobby asks as Sam asks: ‘What the hell is happening?’

‘I don’t know either.’

Tamara and Isaac run out, stumbling: ‘Don’t go in there. It’s full of them.’ Tamara says.

‘They are all possessed.’

Dean moves again. Bobby stops him. ‘I need to go in.’ Dean says.

‘She can get herself out.’ Bobby tells him.

‘She can.’ Sam assures him. But he looks worried. They still hear people crash against the walls.

And then she is there, shutting the door behind her: ‘everyone ok?’

They nod.

‘Let’s go.’

____________________

Rose walks back in Tamara and Isaac’s room. Everyone is here, Dean is talking with Bobby and Sam. Isaac sits on the bed and Tamara stands next to him. ‘I never thought I would say this to a vampire but thank you for saving us.’ Tamara looks relieved. Rose smiles at her. ‘We need to go back.’ Tamara tells the others.

‘No!’ Sam reacts.

‘I’m afraid we’re going to have to.’ Rose says, taking Tamara’s side: ‘They’re too dangerous.’

‘We don't even know how many of them there are!’ Sam says.

‘Yeah, we do. There's seven.’ Bobby reacts.

Dean looks up surprised that he does know. ‘Do you have any idea who we're up against?’

‘The seven deadly sins, alive and in the flesh!’ Rose says.

Sam thinks aloud: ‘The family – they were touched by Sloth. And the shopper...’

‘That's Envy's doing – the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't suss it out at first, until Isaac. He was touched with an awful Gluttony.’ Bobby explains.

‘So, we go in?’ Tamara asks.

‘I guess so.’ Dean says.

Isaac stands up: ‘Than we better come up with a good plan.’ He looks at everyone: ‘Because these are some dangerous demons.’

‘And quickly.’ Rose adds. The others look back at her. ‘They’re not going to let us alone.’ Rose clarifies: ‘They’ll find us, and it will probably not take them long.’


	5. Chapter 4

_‘They’ll find us, and it will probably not take them long.’ Rose tells them: ‘The seven deadly sins will come…’_

____________________

‘Is everyone ready?’ Rose asks.

Tamara nods letting go of Isaac’s hand. Since Rose saved her husband, there is some trust there. Not much but enough for this.

‘Ready.’ Sam says.

‘As good as can be.’ Bobby adds.

Dean grins: ‘Bring it on.’

Rose breaks the salt line protecting them from the demons or another way to call them, the seven deadly sins. And as expected, they come in all seven of them.

A bald, pierced and tattooed man walks in. ‘There is wrath in all of you.’ He says, and when none react, he laughs loudly: ‘Almost, there is one who contains it…’

‘She is so controlled, why not have a little fun.’ A woman says, and she stops looking directly at Rose: ‘You’re a vampire. Think of all the things you can do? And you’re just being dull.’

‘And yet she is not free of sins.’ Another man says: ‘Pride.’

‘Of course, you say that.’ The woman says.

‘She is proud that she can control it all.’ He answers and walks up to Rose.

When he stops in front of her, she moves fast. She puts her hand around his neck and pins him against the wall: ‘Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.’

The man struggles, she glares at him. Focussing: ‘Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferitremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.’

Black smoke rises and the man falls to the ground.

‘What are you all waiting on.’ She says.

__________________________

Dean is talking to Sam as they watch the seven walks away. ‘They all lived.’ Sam says.

‘Yup.’ Dean answers. He sees Bobby walk out of the house: ‘Well, you look like hell warmed over.’

‘You try exorcising all night and see how you feel.’ He answers.

Rose follows him: ‘Now you try keeping them alive and sane.’ She leans against Dean. He wraps an arm around her. Her eyes darken for a second before going back to normal.

‘Huh?’ Sam asks.

‘They did not survive because of their own strength.’ Rose says and holds up her wrist.

‘Oh.’ He says, realizing she gave them her blood.

‘And she made them forget what happened.’ Isaac says when he and Tamara arrive.

Tamara nods at Rose: ‘It was not that bad… working with a vampire. I guess you’re ok.’

‘We’re sorry for everything before.’ Isaac says.

‘It’s ok.’ Rose says: ‘I understand.’

Isaac and Tamara say goodbye and leave.

………………….

Later they start to leave. ‘Bobby, did you see that woman, have you ever seen a knife like that? what kind of blade can kill a demon?’

‘Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing.’ He answers and looks at Rose.

‘I’ve never seen anything like it. But I saw that woman before.’ Rose tells them: ‘I think she is following us. I don’t trust her.’

‘You followed us at one point.’ Dean says: ‘Turned out good.’ He takes her hand.

‘This is different, you know it.’ She says, and he nods. ‘She is up to something, but what?’ Rose adds.

‘Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you.’ Bobby says.

‘What?’ Sam reacts.

‘If we let out the seven deadly sins, what else did we let out?’ Bobby says.


End file.
